


Craving Something Sweet

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2020 HH Bingo [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Draco's Den's My Sweet Valentine's Day - A Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Threesome, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione spends Valentine's Day morning in bed with her lovers.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger/Loki
Series: Articcat621's 2020 HH Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621045
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, My Sweet Valentine





	Craving Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> A/N: Mandy thanks to SquarePeg72 for being my alpha, and starrnobella for being my beta. AleysiaSnape, I hope you love this bit of smut. xoxo
> 
> Also written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Square N3 - Free Space. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Hermione’s eyes fluttered open to the feel of someone pressing kisses to her neck. Squirming, she rolled over and tried to see which one of her lovers was waking her up. She saw the white hair and knew that it was Lucius. 

When he saw that her eyes were open, Lucius wasted no time in pulling her towards him. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her tenderly and eagerly. His hands roamed her body, caressing her bare skin. When his hands gently caressed her small baby bump, she moaned in want. 

Lucius nipped at her lower lip, kissing her slowly before eventually pulling away. “Good morning, love,” he said, his voice low and husky. 

“Good morning,” she murmured sleepily, smiling at him. “How did you sleep?”

“Fine,” Lucius replied, his hands still roaming her body teasingly. 

“I slept fine, thanks for asking,” a voice grumbled from the other side of her.

Rolling over, Hermione gave Loki a warming smile. “How’s my god of mischief this morning?” she asked, scooting closer. 

“Good,” Loki said, smirking. “How’s our little one?” he asked, rubbing her small bump lovingly.

Hermione was only just entering her second trimester, but she loved being pregnant. Lucius and Loki both doted on her nonstop, and they had already agreed that they didn’t want to find out which one of them technically fathered the child - it didn’t matter because they both would love the little one regardless.

“Good,” she murmured. “Now, come here and kiss me. I’m in the mood for something sweet. It is Valentine’s day, after all”

Loki grasped her and shifted them so he was leaning against the headboard and she was half reclined between his legs. Hermione shifted, relaxing against Loki’s hard chest.

Lucius moved and kissed his way down her body, stopping between her thighs. Using his hands, he spread her legs apart so he could access her better. His tongue reached out and flicked at her clit.

Hermione let out a sigh. “Yes, just like that.” She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against Loki’s chest.

Loki’s hands moved around her sides to grasp her breasts. He gave them a playful squeeze before turning his attention to her nipples. He rubbed them between his fingers, enjoying the way her breath hitched every so often as he teased her.

Hermione moaned as she fisted her hands into Lucius’s hair. His tongue flicked against her, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Lucius moaned, enjoying the way she was pulling on his hair. He continued to lick her, lapping up her juices. She tasted sweet like honey, a taste so unlike anything he had ever tasted before. Hermione let out a breathy moan, causing his erection to throb. Looking upwards, he saw that Loki was playing with Hermione’s breasts. The sight was arousing.

“I’m so close,” Hermione murmured, writhing against them both. She bucked her hips, thrusting against Lucius’s mouth.

He continued to pleasure her with his tongue, paying special attention to her clit. Lucius knew that at the same moment, Loki was increasing his speed as well.

Within moments, Hermione let out a cry. Both of their names tumbled from her lips as waves of pleasure wracked her body. It was the type of orgasm that made a girl’s toes curl, and every inch of her hummed in pleasure. When she was finally able to relax, she reached down to Lucius and tried to pull him up for a kiss.

Lucius chuckled but did as she wanted. He crawled up towards her and kissed her gently.

“I want you inside me,” she whispered against his mouth.

Lucius nodded, unable to deny the small witch. He gazed towards Loki and jerked his head. Loki nodded, knowing what Lucius wanted from him.

Loki turned Hermione’s face so he would be able to kiss her properly. Once finished, he moved from behind her and got up from the bed.

“He’s just going to watch for a moment before joining in.” Lucius gently entered her, enjoying her small gasp of pleasure.

Hermione moaned as his large cock filled her further. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. “Lucius,” she moaned.

Loki smirked. “Kitten, you have no idea of how sexy you look right now.”

She blushed even more. “Move, Lucius,” she whispered. “Fuck me.”

Lucius let out a growl before he started to move. He pulled out slowly, seconds later quickly entering her. He thrust against her, enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath him. It was so different from Loki’s. He looked over his shoulder and met Loki’s gaze, who smirked in response.

Hermione could feel the bed dip and knew that Loki had rejoined them. “Loki, please,” she murmured, looking over her shoulder.

Loki whispered a lubrication charm before using his fingers to prepare Hermione’s arse for his cock. He stretched his lover, eager to bury his cock inside her arse.

“Please,” Hermione whispered. “I need you, Loki.” She leant forward slightly, Lucius holding her still as Loki entered her from behind. She groaned, feeling his cock fill her.

Loki let out a moan as he began to move. Every thrust forward caused Lucius to thrust into Hermione. The three of them moved in tandem with each other.

“I’m not going to last very long,” Hermione murmured, feeling her orgasm quickly approaching.

“Neither am I,” Lucius said. He thrust into her, enjoying the sensations wracking his body. Every moan Hermione made sent a thrill through him.

“Lucius!” Hermione cried, feeling her orgasm finally hit. Her body shuddered in pleasure. “Loki! Lucius!” she repeated their names over and over as she came.

The sight of her coming undone was enough to send Lucius over the edge as well. Gripping her shoulders, he braced himself as he came.

At the same moment, Loki shouted, “Fuck!”

Lucius closed as a pleasurable sigh escaped his lips. He collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion, accidentally crushing Hermione and Loki.

“Lucius!” she squealed, trying to push him off her. “I can’t breathe!”

Loki pulled Hermione out from under Lucius and cradled her into his arms. He kissed her quickly before scooting them towards Lucius’s side of the bed. “How was that?” Loki asked. “A satisfactory start to your day?”

“Mhmmm,” Hermione murmured happily, blissfully wrapped in Loki’s embrace.

“So, is there anything else we can get you?” Lucius asked, grinning at her.

“Well, there is one thing,” Hermione said, her stomach growling softly.

“And what’s that, love?” Loki asked, looking at her eagerly.

Hermione looked between them both, her heart warming with each passing second. She loved them both, and the two of them loved her back just as much. Every morning, she thanked the gods that she had been blessed her with her lovers.

“Hermione?” Loki probed, breaking her from her thoughts. 

“Well, this little one would really like a Cinnabon.” Hermione bit her lower lip, looking back and forth between them.

“Those Muggle sweets?” Lucius asked. “Like with the cinnamon and sweet cream?”

Hermione’s mouth started watering. “Yes, please.”

“Say no more,” Lucius said. “Mipsy!” he called out. When the Head House-Elf appeared, Lucius gave her instructions. “Mipsy, will you please get Hermione some Cinnabons.”

“Of course,” Mipsy said before disappearing with a pop. 

“She’ll be back shortly,” Lucius said.

“Great, now, in the meantime, I think I’m up for round two,” she said, pulling Loki towards her and snogging him senseless.


End file.
